Falling in love with the Enemy
by rosealine gold
Summary: What happens when Sora's only daughter started to meet someone within her dreams ? , but the only problem is the person she is meeting is her Father's worse enemy. Now will Sora's daughter help the person she has started to meet with get out of the Realm of Darkness or will she walk away from him and maybe the happiness she could have after the death of her father 3 years earlier?
1. Chapter 1

Piper sighs to herself as she sat on the beaches of Destiny island before falling backwards and looking up towards the sky thinking about how much she wanted something interesting to happen in her boring life . It had been 21 years since her father Sora had brought peace and suppressed the darkness from all the worlds he had visited in his life before settling down with his sweetheart Kairi on Destiny island and starting a family with her . Piper slowly got up from where she had been laying before walking back towards her her vacation house she had on the island , still thinking how much she missed her father who had only just died three years ago to that very day .

After walking into her vacation house she had on the island after having moved out on her own when she was eighteen and started live in the world called Hollow Bastion, before coming back to Destiny island after being told by her boss who she honestly hated quite a bit that she needed to go on a vacation. Piper wasn't going to complain about getting away from her boss or her job for a while , so as she walked towards the kitchen to make herself something to eat for dinner she thought quite a bit on what she wanted to make her self . So After grabbing a few items in her fridge she threw them in to a pan and started to cook them while humming a bit of a tune while she cooked. Once Piper was done cooking she plated her dinner which just so happened to be a beef stir - fry , then Piper walked to her living room holding her plate of food in her left hand and glass of rum and coke in her right hand then she sat down on to the couch before quietly and slowly eating her dinner. Once she finished eating her dinner, she placed the plate of food down onto her coffee table before summoning her Keyblade she nicknamed " Noir " before pulling out a cloth and some polish she liked to use when polishing her keyblade, then she went to polishing her keyblade which she took a lot of pride in doing.

Then Piper yawns after she finished polishing her keyblade,then she got up placed her dishes into the kitchen sink planning on doing them the next morning seeing she was feeling quite tired. Then she placed the polish back into the end table's drawer which was placed between the left side of her couch and one her side chairs, then she picked up the cloth and walk to her bedroom. Once she was in her bedroom she walked towards her bedside table and turned on the lamp before throwing the cloth into her basket which was filled with quite some laundry she had yet to do, then she slowly started strip out of the black skull tank top and ripped jean shorts she had been wearing that day and throws them also into her laundry basket before walking towards her closet and pulling out a simple black and white lace gown she owned before placing it on to her thin framed body.

After she got in to her nightwear she walked to her vanity and sat down on the small stool in front of her before picking up the hair brush sitting on the vanity and started to brush out her long Ruby red hair she had, she liked to have her hair nicely brushed out just before going to bed, then she let out another yawn as she placed the hair brush back on top of the vanity, before looking at her turquoise colored eyes and giving her self a small smile. She got up from the stool she was sitting on and walked over towards her bed before climbing into it honestly hoping to get a good night's rest unlike the so many night's that had come before . But just before falling nicely to sleep Piper reaches over to her bed side table and turns off the lamp she had on it causing the room to be blanketed into darkness .

* * *

Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness, Ansem who was standing in his make shifted war room looking at a few different maps he had laid out on top of the large table , if one was to look at the many maps Ansem had laid out each one was full of different worlds he had tried to take over in the past, now he was trying to figure how to bring back both darkness to these worlds but also how to get himself out of the Realm of darkness. After looking at the maps for some time Ansem was getting quite annoyed that he still hadn't figured out a way to break out of the Realm of Darkness and bring back Darkness to all the worlds. The only thing he so far had going for him was a scroll one of the heartless was able to find for him a few days ago he was still working on translating it to find out what was written on it, he was hoping it had some kind of clue on how he could break the barrier his greatest enemy had placed around the Realm of darkness 21 years ago.

Then Ansem walks out of his war room think it was high time he got some kind of sleep before going back to the scroll in the morning. After walking down quite a few hallways in his huge mansion Ansem had summoned with his magic, he walked into his bedroom,just as he was about to get ready for bed he suddenly felt a strange faint flicker of darkness coming from the Realm of light which he thought was a bit strange but he wondered what could be causing the very faint flicker of darkness .Then Ansem got onto his bed and slowly closed his eyes, once Ansem's eyes were closed he drifted slowly into sleep unbeknownst to him he was drifting towards the flicker of darkness though the power of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Ansem had unknowingly entered Piper's dream he started to look around himself trying to figure out where he was and how he even got there. As Ansum looked around he seemed to figure he was in some kind office building which he thought was a bit odd but also he seemed to be quite interested by why he would end up in a place like this of all the place he could of dreamed of this came into his head.

As Ansem walked through different parts of this office building, it seemed somewhat very quiet and unnerving, which Ansem was quite surprised by how quiet this building. After walking for some time Ansem stops for a second after he thought he heard what he thought was someone laughing. Then Ansem looks around before starting to walk again only to stop once again hearing the same laughter again but this time he could tell it was almost like that of a grown women's laugh. Ansem then looks towards a nearby hallway thinking that was where he was hearing the laughter coming from.

* * *

Then Ansem walked towards the laughter he heard, as Ansem started to get closer, he suddenly started to noticed blood and body parts thrown all over the place which was quite strange but also quite interesting. Ansem was surprised to see so many body parts laying all over the ground as he kept getting closer to the source of the laughter. Once Ansem walked through a pair of glass door's that had splatters of blood across them he noticed in the middle of the room was a young woman holding a blood covered keyblade and she also seemed to be having a wonderful time at what she was doing just before letting out another laugh as she slices the head off of some poor sap that was kneeling in front of her. Ansem was honestly was finding all of this kind of arossing even when she turned around and pointed her keyblade at his chest.

Piper laughs as she slices off her boss's head off before turning around and pointing her already bloody keyblade at Ansem's chest and looks at him with a bit of a curious look on her face before saying " _your a new face , how did i miss you ? " _.

Ansem quirks up on of his eyebrows at Piper before replying with " _wait .. wait i'm not your enemy here , honestly i have no idea how i even ended up here" _.

Piper looked at Ansem still holding her keyblade out to his chest before saying " _ okay, if what you say is true. Then do you want to go somewhere else than here ? _"

* * *

But before Ansem could say anything to Piper he was blasted out of her dream and was now laying in his bed wide awake and wondering who that girl was he had just met. Ansem then looks over to the alarm clock sitting next to his bed and noticed the time was only 3 in the morning which slightly annoyed him seeing he was hoping to have some more time with that girl. Then Ansem yawns before slowly getting out of his bed and heading towards his bathroom for a cold shower after noticing his manhood was standing straight up when he remembered before bed it wasn't like this.

As Ansem stood in his very cold shower, he couldn't just get this girl he had just met within his dreams out of his head. Something about her, was so intriguing that made him wanted to know more about her, like what her name was for starters. Then Ansem sighs a bit as he hung his head under the cold water it was as if she was kneeling right in front of him, he could see her long ruby red hair framing her face just as she looked up at him with her beautiful turquoise blue eyes. It was almost like he could hear her asking him if she was allowed to suck him off. Just the thought of her pretty little mouth going around his manhood and sucking it caused him to give off a soft moan as he started to jack himself off imaging his hand was her mouth.

* * *

Piper yawns as she had suddenly been woken up by her older brother , Sora . Jr who everyone in the family had just called Jr. for short . " _Jr. what the hell are you doing in my bedroom ?_ " Piper asked her brother as she let out another yawn before sitting up in her bed a bit and rubbing her eyes .

Sora. Jr smiles at his little sister as he took a seat on the edge of her bed before replying with " _Morning to you too sis but something strange happened sis .. dad is back _" .

Piper blinks her eyes a bit before looking at her older brother with wide eyes before blurting out " _ How is he back .. he died three years ago ._ "

Her older brother shrugged his shoulders as he wasn't sure how their father was even back seeing he was with there father on the day he her older brother got up off the edge of his little sister's bed and headed towards her bedroom door and said " _see you downstairs sis _ ", and with that Jr. walked out of his sister's bedroom and headed downstairs towards their father who was waiting in the living room.

* * *

After her older brother left her bedroom, Piper yawns as she throws the cover off her bed and walked over to her bedroom closest and looked at the different clothes in there but in the back of her mind she couldn't figure out why that person she had met in her dreams was quite handsome and she wondered just exactly who was he. Then Piper sighs before picking out a pair of ripped jeans and a graphic tank top, after picking all that out Piper quickly got dressed and headed down to the living room to see her father.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting dressed Piper looked at what time it was on her gummi phone and when she noticed it was only five in the morning , she headed downstairs pissed off at her older brother for waking her up early in the morning. But before she could yell at her older brother for walking her up so early her mouth just dropped as she looked at her father who as come back to life and in the flesh .

" _Papa your alive _" she blurted out before running over to Sora who was standing by the fireplace in the living room holding a glass in his left hand . Then she goes to hug him tightly while she tried to hold back her tears cause she missed her father so much .

Sora then puts down his glass on top of the fireplace mantle before hugging his daughter back and rubbing her back a bit " _shh it's okay Piper, daddy's alright _" he said pulling her away from him and wiping away a stray tear that was rolling down her left cheek.

Sora. Jr smiled a bit seeing both his father and sister in a loving embrace before coughing as if to say he was also in the room after walking back into the living room since Piper had come in to the room .

Suddenly Piper looks towards her brother remembering that she was pissed off at him for waking her up so early in the morning. " _God damn it bro you could of let me sleep for a few more hours before waking me up _" PIper yelled out to him before noticing her father had his hand on her shoulder as if to tell her to calm down.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Realm of darkness, Ansem had just walked into his throne room still his mind on the pretty red headed girl whose name he wished he had gotten last night before things had gotten cut short between them. Ansem then yawns as he took a seat in his throne and looked around the room before he thought he heard that girl's voice again .

Just like when he was in the shower Ansem saw the girl from the dream he had last night again off to the left side looking at one of the walls which he had filled with different keyblades he had gotten from different fights he had won. then he got up off his throne and walked over to her before asking her " _so you like these huh _? "

The Girl from the dream he had last night looked at Ansem and smiled before nodding her head then looking back to the wall of keyblades and saying " _yeah these are really pretty _," then she looked up at Ansem as seeing she was a few inches shorter than him before asking " _how did you get these_?"

Just before Ansem could reply one of his minions walks into the room and looked around the room to see his master standing by his wall of Keyblades swearing he heard his master sounding like he was talking to someone else in this room .

Then the minion said " _master we have news it seems like the keyblade master sora has come back to life. _"

Ansem suddenly grabs one of his keyblades and slashes it towards the minion after hearing him say that Sora was back when he knew him and the other villians worked together to get rid of sora once and for all.

But just before the minion had been cut across the chest Ansem stopped and just looked at the minion before nodding his head to the minion and placing it back on the wall and walking away from the wall and says "_ get out of my sight now_ !" .

The minion nods and quickly runs out of the room, the doors to the throne room closing behind him with a loud slam. Once the minion had left Ansem sighs to himself before looking surprised to see this girl who was really stuck in his mind sitting in his throne in nothing but a blood red lingerie that seemed to show off her body quite well.

* * *

Back on destiny island Piper , Sora . jr and their father Sora were sitting down together eating breakfast outside on the patio of Piper's vacation house , as they ate their breakfast which was a mix of eggs , toast , hashbrowns and pancakes, Piper kept looking at her father in disbelief that he was actually back and in their lives again.

Then Piper asked both her father and brother " _um..what would you two say if i interested in someone ?_ ".

Both Sora and Jr. look at Piper with shocked looks before Jr. said " _I__ would say it's about time sis_ " then he asked her "_ so what's his name?_ "

Piper started to blush a bit thinking back to the man she met in her dream last night before saying " _i don't actually know his name, our time together got cut short due to somethings that were out of our control._ "

Sora nods his head a bit before asking " _so did you two plan to meet each other again ?_ ". Piper kind of shrugs her shoulders before getting up from the table with her dishes and walked back inside to clean them.

* * *

Ansem walked out of the war room later that night , after staying in there for most of the day once he was able to push the girl who has been in his mind since meeting her the night before to the back of his mind so he could figure out what this mean for the barrier around the realm of darkness if Sora was back now . Then Ansem lets out a yawn as he walks into his bedroom and heads back towards his bed and falls on to it and slowly closes his eyes and falls to sleep

* * *

Few hours later since finding out her father was alive Piper crawled back into her bed for the night, feeling super tired and ready for maybe a good long night sleep. Just as Piper was slowly drifting off to sleep she let out a small yawn as she pulled one of her nearby pillows close to her chest and closed her eyes. Once her eyes were shut tight for the night Piper started to dream out sitting outside a cafe with two menus on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Ansem looked around where he had ended up after falling asleep, after looking around a bit he noticed he was a few steps away from what he figured to be a outdoor cafe. As Ansem got closer to the cafe he noticed in the distance someone seemed to be waving to him almost as if to get his attention. Once Ansem was outside the cafe , he saw exactly who was waving to him and was the red headed girl he saw last night .

" _oh my .. this quite the difference place then were we last met _" Ansem said to her as he took a seat across from her and picking up a one of the menus.

Piper smiles at Ansem as she picked up her own menu and looked over it before saying " _yeah i thought this might be a nice place for the two of us to get to know each other _".

Ansem nods his head a bit before looking at the waiter who happened to be standing next to their table , Piper also looked to the waiter noticing him out of the conner of her eye .

" _may i get either of you something to drink to start your meal ? _" the waiter asked both of them.

Piper smiles before saying _" i'll have a glass of rum and coke if you don't mind _" ,

Ansem was surprised that this girl like the same drink he did then he said " _make it two of them _"

The waiter nods and walks off to get both of them their drinks.

Piper then looks back to her menu before saying " _so um .. i know this is a strange question but what is your name ? , if you don't mind me asking _".

Ansem smiles behind his menu that he had gone back to looking at before replying with " _it's Ansem. and your's my dear? and it's really no issue at all _"

Just as the waiter returned with both their drinks and placed them on the table before pulling out his notepad just as piper said " _it's Piper .. it's nice to meet you Ansem _".

Ansem nods with a smile on his face as he places the menu done on to the table before the waiter asked them " _do you need another minute with the menus ? _" .

Piper places down her menu and looks at Ansem and asks him " do you know what you want ? " .

Ansem replies with " yes , i know exactly what i want to eat. "

Then the waiter readys his pen he was holding before asking " alright what do you want miss ? " as he looked at Piper.

" _i'll have the steak _" Piper replied before taking a sip from her drink.

Then waiter nods before asking " _and how would you like your steak miss? _. "

" _oh um i'll have it medium _" Piper said to the waiter,

then the waiter turns to Ansem and asked him " _and for yourself sir ? _" .

Ansem smiles at Piper before saying "_ i'll have the surf and turf _."

The waiter nods his head before saying " _and how would you like the red meat doneness too? _" .

" _i'll have done to medium as wel_l " Ansem said before finishing off his drink and then said _" i'll also like another rum and coke as well _", then Ansem looked to Piper and asked her " _would you like another rum and coke as well Piper ? " _

Piper giggles a bit before finishing her own drink and says " _i would love one Ansem _" .

Ansem nods before looking to the waiter and said " _make it two refills of rum and coke _. " The waiter nods and walks away from their table to put their order in to the kitchen and get a refill on their drinks.

Piper looks at Ansem then asks him " _so Ansem tell me about yourself _"

Ansem taps the side of his cheek a bit before saying " _there really isn't much to tell if you were to just look up my name Piper _" ,

Piper giggles a bit before saying _" oh is that so Ansem_ ."

Ansem nods his head just as the waiter from before shows up with their refill drinks. Then Ansem takes a sip from his refilled drink before asking Piper " _so what about you Piper anything interesting about you ? _"

Piper took a sip from her own drink before looking at Ansem and saying " _it depends on how you defined __interesting_" ,

Ansem quirks up one of his eyebrows before saying " _okay then why don't we play a little game then ? _" .

Piper smiles a bit " _alright then Ansem, but if i win i want to see where you live _".

Ansem nods before saying " _okay then but if i win i need you to do something for me. _"

Piper thought things over in her head before saying just as there food arrives to their table " _Deal Ansem , so what are we playing then ? _",

Ansem then broke open his lobster tail before saying " _hmm why don't we play truth or dare or drink . _"

Piper looks at Ansem with a interested look just as she puts a piece of her steak in her mouth, after chewing and swallowing her piece of steak she said " _sounds like you are trying to get me drunk Ansem but sounds fun __nonetheless_ "

" _alright then shall we start Piper ? _" Ansem asked placing a piece of lobster tail into his mouth. Piper nods her head before placing another piece of steak in her mouth,

" _okay Piper Truth or dare ? _" Ansem asked Piper before grabbing another piece off his lobster tail.

Piper swallows back more of her the food she ordered before saying " _let's start with truth Ansem_ ."

Ansem nods his head before asking piper "_ okay Piper , what is a secret you have kept from your parents growing up ?_ " ,

Piper looks at Ansem before giggling a bit " _well when i was sixteen i snuck into a local club with a couple friends i had at the time and totally got drunk then i ended up hitting on some guy who was defendly older than me only to end up sleeping with him in a motel that was up the street from the club that night ._"

Ansem looked at Piper surprised by what she had just said before asking " _do you regret it ? _" ,

Piper smiles a bit at Ansem and shakes her head no before saying " _no i don't regret what happened , i see it as a good life lesson for me but out of all of it i did find out i love Rum and coke as a drink . _"

" _now your turn Ansem , truth or dare ?_ " Piper asked Ansem as she finished her steak.

Ansem thought about it before saying " _dare_ " , then Ansem looked at Piper wondering what she will make him do _._

_" okay Ansem i dare you to pretend you are doing a striptease for 60 seconds _" .

Ansem lets out a loud laugh before looking at Piper and asking her " _your serious about that ? _"

Piper nods her head yes and smirks before saying _" you could always take a drink ._"

Ansem sighs a bit before pushing out of his chair and getting up before walking over to Piper so he was stand just in front of her . Piper slightly blushes as she watched Ansem pretend to give her a striptease which she was surprised he was willing to do it to begin with. Ansem noticed the blush started to go across Piper's face as he pretend to throw off the top he was wearing, once the 60 seconds had gone by Ansem looked at Piper with a bit of smirk on his face before suddenly kissing her lips.

Just before Piper could enjoy the kiss Ansem was going to give her after his pretend striptease she was woken up by her alarm clock blaring next her right ear. Piper felt slightly annoyed that her dream had been cut short by her alarm clock but she also was kind of happy to know the name of the mystery man she had just met within her dreams.

Then Piper touched up to her lips remembering the slight feeling of Ansem's dream lips on her own, she now wondered what his real lips would of felt like. Piper yawns as she pulled back her covers and slowly got out of her bed so she could start her day .


	5. Chapter 5

Piper yawns again as she walks back into her bedroom after taking a shower, as Piper opens her closet she pulls out a simple pink and black dress given she remembered that she was going to see Yen- Sid today . After placing the dress she had grabbed from her closet on Piper walks over to her vanity and sits on the stool before looking in the mirror .

* * *

Suddenly her mirror started to ripple outwards before a image of Ansem could be seen looking at her which caused her to gasp at seeing Ansem in real life and not in her dreams. _' Ansem.. is that really you ? " _Piper asked as she picked up a nearby hair brush that was near her right hand . Ansem smiles back at Piper before nodding his head yes to her.

_" I'm Sorry for scaring you .. Piper _" Ansem said as he watched Piper brushing out her ruby red hair

_" so why are you so dressed up , if you don't mind me asking _" he asked Piper as she put down her hair brush and picked up a set of clips and started to put them into her hair.

" _it's alright Ansem, i'm just wondering how in the hell we are able to talk like this but as to answer you question, i'm meeting up with master Yen- Sid today _. " Piper said before slowly getting up from where she was sitting and slowly spins around wanting to let Ansem get a good look at her full outfit on her. " _so what do you think of this outfit Ansem? _" Piper asked as looked at him with her wonderful turquoise blue eyes which honestly Ansem loved the most about her.

_" oh you look so beautiful Piper, but i honestly will say if i had my way i would be taking that dress off you " _Ansem said with a bit of a smirk on his face which caused a blush to come across Piper's face, then he said _" oh as for how we are talking like this it's a little dark spell i know piper _"

Piper looks at Ansem with a bit of a surprised look on her face before saying " _oh is that so ? , well we never did finish our little game last night but sadly i don't have time to stay and chat with you " _

_" it's quite alright Piper we'll be able to talk when you get back i'm going to be counting the seconds as they go by " _ Ansem said as Piper got up from the stool she was sitting on and walks towards her bedroom door but she stops and turns around to give ansem a goodbye kiss he was already gone which honestly pissed off Piper a bit.

* * *

Piper jumped out of her father's gummi ship which was given to her upon her father's death, then she looks around the place she had landed and smiled to herself before saying "_ the mysterious tower , finally_ ". Then Piper walked up to the front door of the mysterious tower and knocks on it only for it to open up all on its own, Piper then shrugs her shoulders before walking inside the tower but something felt strange about this place almost as if it wasn't alive anymore.

As Piper made her way to the staircase she really honestly wished to have Ansem standing by her side, which Piper felt to be a bit odd given she didn't really know much about Ansem. Once Piper was standing at the base of the staircase she looked upwards noticing how high it actually went, but before she could start climbing up them a group of heartless started to form in front of her very eyes. "_ what is going on ?.. why are there heartless here?.. . first dad now heartless, what is going on ?_ " Piper said to herself as she summoned bother her own keyblade which she had nicknamed ' noir ' cause of it being all black and the main handle of it was covered also with silver vine like bands and for the keychain on the end it was a sliver heart wrapped around black vines , as for the other Key blade she summoned was the one her father gave her for her 8th birthday which he called ' Crystal snow' .

Piper slowly made her way up towards where Yen-sid normally would be waiting for people like her , her older brother and her father. Once Piper had made it all the way up the stairs she lets out a bit of a sigh before slowly opening the door she was standing in front of only to let out a scream when she saw Yen sid's now dead body.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness Ansem was looking over a map of Destiny island, wondering if he was to attack this place first how upset Piper might be with him, then he let out a long sigh before walking out to the backyard of his castle and wondered if Piper would like this if he could ever show it to her. Then Ansem picks one of his many black roses and uses a spell to make it into a pendant for Piper if he was ever going to meet her outside the Realm of Darkness.

After making the pendant for Piper Ansem walks back inside his castle and back up towards his chambers hoping Piper will like his gift for her .

* * *

After getting back from the mysterious tower Piper ran straight to her room and locked the door behind her, after locking her bedroom door Piper ran over to her vanity's mirror and looked at it before calling out " _Ansem .. i need to talk right now_ " then she took a seat on her stool and looked at the mirror before whispering " _please Ansem i need you_ "

It took a few minutes before ansem's face appeared in her mirror and when he saw her face from his side of the mirror he could tell something really upsetting must of have happened during her visit with Master Yen- sid.

" _What's the matter Piper? , you look quite upset about something_" Ansem asked her

" _Master yen-sid is dead Ansem_ " Piper said just before bursting into tears

" _Don't cry Piper, please don't cry _ " Ansem said softly wishing he could be there in her room comforting her instead of just talking with her like this


	6. Chapter 6

After calming Piper down and convincing her to get some sleep that night Ansem looked at the pendent he had made for her, now he knew for sure that he wanted to have her near him even more, Then Ansem let out a sigh before walking towards the barrier that last he knew was still around the Realm of darkness.

As Ansem stood at the edge of the Realm of Darkness he reached out towards the barrier before noticing that his hand went right through the barrier which could only mean that the barrier was either finally gone or was weak enough that he could pass through it. Ansem smiles to himself before walking through the barrier, once Ansem was through the barrier he took in a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out.

Now that he was able to get out of the Realm of Darkness he couldn't wait to meet Piper finally in real life after falling in love with her at first sight. Then Ansem pulls out the Pendent he made for her and wondered exactly where Piper was seeing he never got around to asking her that part of her life.

* * *

Meanwhile on destiny island Piper slowly started to wake up after having a horrible nightmare that involved her finding Yen- sid's dead body, then Piper looks around her bedroom before getting up out of her bed and walks out to her balcony window and looks up at the night sky wishing that Ansem was standing next to her and holding her close to him as a way of comforting her in her time of great need.

As piper looked up at the stars in the night sky she kind of smiled to herself wondering what it would be like if both her and Ansem were to be a serious couple, then she shakes her head to herself before letting out a sigh as she kept on looking at the stars in the night sky. Then Piper gets up before walking back into her room trying to hold back a yawn as she grabbed the nearest blanket and wraps it around her body before walking back outside to sit on her balcony, as she sat on the small bench located on her small balcony she let out a small yawn and looked back up at the night sky for a bit before slowly drifting back to sleep.

* * *

After traveling though so many different lands within the Realm of light Ansem finally landed upon Destiny island, he looked around the island hoping that this was where Piper was , seeing all the other places he had been before coming here seemed to be dead ends to where Piper could be. As Ansem walked along the Beach he noticed how beautiful the night sky was, it actually made him think of how beautiful Piper was when he first saw her covered head to toe in blood. Ansem kept on walking on the beach before stopping as he came up to a huge beach house and looks at it with a bit of wondering look on his face if maybe Piper was inside this building.

Then Ansem slowly walks up the steps leading up to the front door of the Beach house, only for Sora to open the door and glare when he saw Ansem standing right in front of him .

" what are doing out of the Barrier Ansem ? " Sora said quite loudly and angerly

Ansem looks at Sora a bit surprised to see him so soon then he kind of shrugs his shoulders before saying " oh i guess the barrier has finally weakened enough for me to be able to pass through it "

Sora summons his keyblade and points it at Ansem before saying " Jr. , Piper get your butts down here "

* * *

Piper opens one of her eyes hearing her father calling for her and her older brother, slowly she got up from the small bench she had ended up falling asleep on for a bit before her father had woke her up which annoyed her a bit . Then piper slowly walked out of her room in her P.j's and heads downstairs slowly before letting out a slight yawn and looks at her father before saying " bro isn't here dad , remember he left three days ago " then Piper walks up behind her father before suddenly gasping out as she saw ansem in person then she said " ansem what are you doing here in person ? "

Ansem smiles at Piper who was standing behind sora in nothing but her Pj's which honestly Ansem thought looked quite cute on her, then he said to Piper ignoring Sora's keyblade still being pointed at him " i'm here for you Piper "

" what ? " Piper blurted out to ansem

Sora looks between his Daughter and Ansem before looking at Piper and saying " you know this person Young lady "

Piper sheepishly looks at her father before saying " yes daddy i know who this is and i love him "

Ansem was quite surprised by Piper saying she was in love with him then he said " I .. I love you too Piper "

Sora looked at his daughter with wide eyes before saying " you what young lady ? "

" you heard me daddy i said i love him " Piper said before pushing past her father and wrapping her arms around Ansem's neck and kissing him on the lips


End file.
